Sleeping Thoughts
by TimelessWolf
Summary: Wolfram's thoughts start to really spiral down as it hits hard that Yuri had flirted with Sara, while Yuri finds that someone had traveled to him to the Great Demon Kingdom...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh

WARNING: Suggested Yaoi and… kind-of spoilers… I guess it really depends on what you consider a "spoiler", everyone has different options about it so putting that warning on just incase. It does have to do with season 3 if that helps 3

Also I haven't read the manga so don't expect anything from there .

Authors Notes: Yea going to take a brake from my Caged Kyuubi because atm I'm really upset at Naruto (the anime)… so I've lost interest in writing the fanfiction v.v;

So I thought of doing a quick Kyo Kara Maoh, I'll add to it if anyone is interested in the rest of it. It's just a little story I thought of while writing my original stuff xD

Which by the way if you ever get the time could you take a look? I know that's it's shameful to self advertise, but I wish to get better in writing so… yea v.v;

Anyone who interested here's where they are- .com

Thanks ^_^

Wolfram's Point of View (how come I pick the emo ones to be POV? O.o)

~Enjoy  
-----------------------

Sleeping Thoughts

By: Timelesswolf

Chapter One:

A Tried Heart

Yuri… the word, even the mere thought of the being, pained Wolfram. It weighed heavily upon his heart. It has been so long since Yuri had asked for Wolfram's hand in marriage yet it seems as if the other had no interest in him just in girls, yet… yet… 'That WHIMP!' Wolframs thoughts erupted in anger as he hits the wall next him. His anger spoke words all of its own, even without his thoughts, Yuri had flirted with another male…. Right in front of him no less… He continues down the corridor of the massive castle of the Great Demon Kingdom the night air brushing against his blue uniform as the moonlight shimmers against his blond hair creating a glow of light blue around him and his sadden face. He was alone in the night, Yuri had returned home and now Wolfram walks down the halls alone.

Did Yuri think it is fun to play with his heart like a yo-yo? Does Yuri think that he is not serious about their engagement? What did that Sara have that he did? Sure he was more girly… more fragile… and more famine then him… was that it? Was that what Yuri was looking for? Did all Yuri want was a weak fragile girl or a man who was girly? Would Yuri continue to flirt with others if Wolfram didn't change… if he wasn't a woman?

Wolfram stops in his tracks as he shakes his head trying to clear out all of the unanswered questions that seem to ruthlessly hunt him with every step, yet they still came. His worries… his weakness. It was unbecoming of him to be in such disarray over another, it's just marriage to Yuri, right? … Right?

'Yuri…' The thought still lay heavy on him shoulders and heart. Slipping away from the wall he goes to the darkened green grass of the field, sitting down on edge of the path he was just walking on he leans against a pillar. As long as no guards were passing by it was fine that he rested here, clearing his mind. Not like it would matter if any were to pass they knew their place too well to question him… 'Their place…' The thought repeated itself within Wolfram's head. What was his place at Yuri's side? To forever watch him struggle his way away from him? Or perhaps it was his fate to be along side him and this was just a faze of Yuri's, after all Yuri did come from a world he did not understand. Maybe this was how all the boys acted from that world? Murata seemed the same way yet Shori did not.

Sighing heavily he rests his head against the hard concrete of the pillar his eyes losing their flare as he stares up at the stars. He couldn't hide it, he was in love. There was no other reason for his body and mind to be so troubled with this matter if he wasn't. He had realized it long ago… but now, now it was like his whole world. Yet he was not loved in return. Maybe that is what made it so hard? Living every day with his one sided love yet to lose him would mean shame. Such an unforgiving shame to the point where no other would ever love him again. His flames dull at the thought sunk into his mind as he stares at the stars above. He didn't wish to be alone he wanted Yuri. He wanted to stay with his pride and his love.

"Sire," a voice calls to his right side. Shifting his glaze over to the owner of the owner of the voice he finds one of his men standing there, Vile. He was a man as tall as Yuri with striking red hair and blazing dark blue eyes, his power stroke and swash away foes for it is the power of water. (AN #1)

Sitting up Wolfram looks to him with glaze over eyes, unfeeling and uncaring. "What is the matter, Vile?" Wolfram's strong voice said as it conceals the hurt he felt deep within himself.

Vile's eyes shun with worry for his leader as if he knew about the troubles in the prince's heart, yet dare not speak it.

"Your uncle wishes to speak to you right away sire," Vile reports, his voice soft yet gentle.

"I see, then ready my horse," Wolfram orders as he stands.

"Sorry sire, but your uncle instructed me to bring you back in a carriage."

"Should of known he wouldn't of send you without a condition. Very well if I am going to go prepared," Wolfram states as he heads towards his and Yuri's room.

"Prepared? What are you preparing for my lord?" Vile asks as he follows him.

"Uncle would only go this far for one thing he's tried of waiting for me to marry."

"I see then you have a plan?"

"Of course," Wolfram informs as he opens the bedroom door painting to the floor as if to order the other to stand guard while he goes into the room. Vile stands guard to the room as he orders and Wolfram enters, closing the door as he does.

The room lays untouched like it does whenever Yuri returns to his home on Earth. Seeing it so empty and avoid of life just reminds Wolfram's breaking heart of the time Yuri choose Earth over him. There would only be one reason Wolfram would ever enter this room.

Walking over to the dresser which houses his and Yuri's clothes with a mirror upon its top. Gliding his fingers delicately over the grain allowing Wolfram to open the secret department and taking out the handmade necklace that lays there, pocketing it before closing the compartment. Just as he goes to leave, however, Wolfram spots a twinkle on the ground.

Shifting his sight to the strange item he finds that it is actually an earring which resembles one of his mother's many earrings. 'Must have fallen off from one of those times mother came in to drag Yuri off,' Wolfram figures while he bends down, picking it up. Dangling it before himself as he slowly raises his mind starts to wonder to what it would look like on him… Looking to the mirror he moves the earring over his ear lope like it was attach.

"My lord, we must hurry," Vile calls out to Wolfram, startling him.

Quickly pocketing the earring Wolfram regains his composer before responding, "Right." Turning on his heel he heads out of the room before heading towards the carriage with Vile right behind him. Entering the carriage with Vile they head out towards Castletown where Wolfram's uncle waits for them. (AN #2)

Yuri's Point of View (AN #3)

Yuri sat on his dinning room chair as his mother gave him more rice. "Yuri you should warn your mother before you leave. I was so worried," Jennifer lectures him before giving Shori some rice as well.

"Well it's not like tha-" Yuri begins only for his mother to shove the spoon right in front of him. "Yuri you've grown, but I'm still your mother."

"Yes mother," Yuri states not wishing to argue with his mother on the matter.

A knock sprung from the door alerting them to the visitor at the door. "Oh that must be Murata," Jennifer cheerfully says as she answers the door revealing that it was in fact Murata.

"Come on in," Jennifer says as she and Murata bow to each other.

"Thank you Mrs. Shibuya," Murata thanks as he enters. Coming in he takes off his shoes Murata goes over to Yuri, pulling Yuri up and drags him over towards the bathroom. "Come on Yuri, we better hurry!"

"Wh-what?" Yuri pipes up, confused.

"Oh wait," Jennifer pipes up herself as her hand closes the door she rushes off after them, quickly grapping a gift on the counter as she follows them.

Yuri, in his normal fashion hurries to the bath water to get a way just calls out, "Sorry mom."

Him and Murata jump into the bath while Jennifer tripped falling into the water after them…

Arriving in the pool Yuri grins as he is greeted by Conrad, Günter, and Gwendal. Though blinks when he realizes they are looking towards them in shock.

"Well welcome, Mrs. Shibuya. It's an honor to have you here," Conrad greets kidly, regaining his composer.

"Conrad, what are you talking abou-" Yuri starts up only for his mother's voice to chirp in, "Why thank you. Yuri, how could you keep this place away from your mother?"

In pure shock and disbelieve, desportly hoping that his mother wasn't there only to find that his mother was indeed there. "Mo-mo-mother, what are you doing here?"

"Now Yuri haven't I told you to call me 'mommy'?"

'Th-this can't be happening,' Yuri's thinks as his face pales at the mere thought of his mother coming along with them. How is he going to explain to his people that his mother wants to be called something as silly as mommy?!?! This adventure into the Great Demon Kingdom is surely going to be a long one…

------------

AN #1: Woah! Woah! Woah! I just forgot his minions' names so I made up one. So unless you tell me one with water powers just ignore him XD

AN #2: I tried to look up where Wolfram's Uncle lives, but there was no info. There was just a map with town names and this was one of them. Since it has 'Castle' in the title I can only assume that's where he lives, but again no info to confirm this. Well I suppose I could watch KKM again, but even then I don't remember when they say where he lives either. .

AN #3: Oh wow a non-emo character, can I actually do this? *looks out to the people* And the votes say 'no'

Oh joy this is going to be fun XD


	2. Creatures of Flight

Sleeping Thoughts Chapter Two

by ~TimelessWolf

I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh

WARNING: Suggested Yaoi and spoilers

Author's Notes: No… I totally did not forget chapter one… and lose it in my files somewhere… so did not *shifty eyes*

Jennifer's point of view (AN#1)

Chapter two:

Creatures of Flight

Jennifer frowns at her son's words and raises her finger to him before lecturing him, "Now Yu-chan that's no way to treat your mother. You must be respectful or your subjects will lose respect for you." While she understood this is where Yuri ran over as king she was still his mother and it was no excuse for poor manners. Honestly, Yuri should have known better. (AN#2)

Yuri's reaction was not helping matters either. Oh where did she go wrong with her little Yu-chan? She was sure she had brought the boys up right and proper, especially Yuri. Bringing up little princes was no easy job. Sighing softly she prepared herself for another lecture onto Yuri when she was interrupted by the guardian of Yuri, Conrad.

"Here, my lady, allow me to help you out of the water," he kindly offers while Yuri looks like he's silently thanking Conrad for saving him. Taking Conrad's hand with her left hand she held onto her box with her right hand as she gracefully and elegantly arose from the water looking more like a princess then the Demon King's mother while Yuri and Murata get out of the water as well.

"Why thank you sir Conrad and call me Jennifer," she thanks.

"Sorry," Conrad apologies before reaching over for the big box, "Allow me to carry that Lady Jennifer."

She swats away Conrad's hand and holds onto the box with both hands before stepping out of the pool. "Now, sir Conrad this gift isn't for you. This gift is for my darling son-in-law, Wolfram. Sadly it was the only one I could grab in the sort amount of time Yuri was dashing for the water," Jennifer states with a lonesome sigh as if she wanted to grab the others and disappointed that she couldn't. At hearing 'Wolfram' being called her 'son-in-law' he acted just as Jennifer foresaw.

"Mother! Wolfram isn't -"

"Hold it right there Yu-chan!" Jennifer stops him before turning to him adding, "You proposed to him and made a promise. I didn't raise a son who goes back on his word, now did I?" She glared at him like any mother would when she lectures her child as if daring them to challenge them.

Before Yuri could reply Conrad interrupts them, "I hate to interrupt, but we must get you out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold."

"Oh you're right and afterwards you could show me around, Conrad. It's so good to see you again. Tell me are the three brothers doing well?" Jennifer questions in her usual cheerful voice as Conrad leads her into the shire.

"Yes, we are doing well and is Lady Jennifer doing well as well?"

"I'm doing alright. I just wish my Yu-chan would bring me here more often, there's so little time to set up the wedding for Yu-chan and Wolf-chan," Jennifer replies with a heavy sigh. Honestly her son had no idea how much work a mother need to put into a wedding!

"I'm sure his highness would have brought you here when he was ready."

"As his mother Yu-chan should be ready to share anything with me and he really should have allowed me to prepare for his wed-"

"So this is his highness' mother. She's as lovely as I thought she would be," a famine voice chimes from the side as if someone just came out of a room and spotted Jennifer.

Both of them look over to a busty women with long blond hair waving all the way to the tip of her hips, her body cover with a silky black dress that tightly hugs against her body, everything about her screamed her importance.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Conrad curiously asks.

"Oh my, this young lady is your mother sir Conrad?" Jennifer interrupts with sparkling eyes of interest before adding, "Oh, you must tell me your secret."

"Yes, lady Jennifer this is my mother lady Cecilie von Spitzweg. Mother this is lady Jennifer Shibuya, mother of his highness." Conrad intrudes. (AN3)

"It's a pleasure to meet you lady Cecilie von Spitzweg," Jennifer says as she politely curtsies towards her.

"Oh, please call me Celi and no reason to curtsy we're both mothers of princes after all. Now come along I have dresses that you may barrow while you're visiting," Celi tells her in an excited voice.

"Why thank you, Celi and you may call me Jennifer."

"You two seem to get along nicely. I'll leave the rest to you, mother," Conrad states before bowing towards them and taking his leave most likely to Yuri's side.

"Come now we must hurry before you catch a cold," Celi says as shrine maidens take Jennifer's package. Very smoothly Celi takes Jennifer's hand and leads her to a near-by room.

As the maidens race around to help make Jennifer look elegant she, herself, goes behind a screen to take off her soggy clothes.

"My, my, a gift for my little Wolfram?"

"Yes, it's his and Yu-chan's wedding," Jennifer explains while she takes clothes off top of the screen adding, "I brought him his wedding dress."

"Oh how divine, is it tradition on Earth for the mother of the son who proposed to bring the dress?"

"Well times are changing, but yes in the past it was tradition. Though it is usually a girl as the bride instead of a boy, but since the wedding won't be on Earth Yuri would feel more comfortable with a little piece of Earth for his wedding."

"That sounds divine and while Wolfram is wearing Earth and Yuri will wear our clothing it would be showing them accepting the world of the other, oh how romantic~"

"Oh my, I didn't even think of that. I'm glad Yuri is marring into a family that cares so much," Jennifer happily expresses as she steps out from behind the screen. Her dress had changed from her normal wear from Earth to a silken purple dress that flows to her feet. The fabric waves against her skin and drifts over her breasts, making her look like an elegant flower then a house wife from Earth.

"There we are you look as elegant as I expected you would. Come, come, sit and let us girls handle that wet hair of yours," Celi offers as she leads Jennifer to a chair, sitting her down.

Girls surrounded her from all sides, each completing a different task then the other. One combs through her hair as another dashes up her face with a little bit of makeup and others tailor fitting the dress to fit her better. They buzzed all around her, decorating her hair with braids and a simple yet beautiful butterfly hairclip.

Backing away from Jennifer the girls curried off with her Earthly clothes to wash them while Celi helps her to her feet then to a full length mirror, showing her how much she looks like royalty.

"There now isn't that better?" Celi asks with a little laugh.

Jennifer turns red and responds with, "Oh it's just like being in a fairy tale. Is it really alright to wear this?"

"Of course it is. In fact you may keep it as well I got hundreds."

"Oh, thank you Ceil. I'm so glad my son is marrying into your family. I just wish I was demon queen on Earth then I will be able to dress like this every day~" Jennifer states with a sigh, dreaming how it would like before getting a reaction as if she has just remember something, "But where is little Wolfram?"

Giggling Celi leads Jennifer to the doors as they are open by the girls, "Don't worry about him dear, he's out visiting his uncle. That poor dear is stick between here and there because of the blood of his father. Now lets go show you the outside."

They headed outside to the people Jennifer looking each and every way as if looking for something, in which she was. Since this is another world surely they would have delightful little demons with wings, wouldn't they?

Feeling a hand land on her shoulder Jennifer looks towards the person to see Celi stopping her in her tracks.

"What are you looking fo-" Celi began to ask before she was cut off by a young man's voice, "Mother, what are you doing out here? Go back to the castle."

Yuri in his 'human' outfit came from behind Celi and rushes to his mother's side as if trying to rush her back to the castle, Conrad following him in his outfit for when he wished to conceal himself.

Turning towards them fully a little shock at her son's new looks and tilts her head at it, "Oh dear, why have you dyed your hair Yu-chan?"

Yuri blushes as his mom calls him by his nick name in public and takes her wrist to drag her to an ally, Conrad and Celi right behind them. "Mother don't call me that here and what are you doing out here?" He asks franticly as if he had hoped his mother would of stayed at the castle.

"I brought her out here, Yuri. I just wanted to have a little shopping spree with her~" Celi explains while pouting at the fact that she wasn't able to, "But Jennifer what were you looking for before?"

"Oh, while in town? I was looking for darling little wings on your backs~" Jennifer chimes happily like it was the most normal thing to look for in the world.

Yuri groans and hangs his head like he should of seen that reply coming before replying with, "Mother would you please stop? No one has wings; even I haven't seen anyone with wings."

"Well… there is a reason for that your highness," Conrad states in a nervous voice before adding, "Though this is the first I've heard of someone willing looking for them." Yuri turns sharply to Conrad in shock while Jennifer's eyes sparkle in joy at the news, finally her little winged child!

"What? Why is that Conrad?" Yuri asks.

"Well, Yuri they have to be locked away…" Celi tries to explain.

"What! How could you lock away someone, you should free them Yu-chan," Jennifer states in her normal 'justice for all' tone.

"Conrad, I can't believe you would think I would okay such a thing. Everyone should be free," Yuri informs sadly, disappointed that Conrad didn't know that.

Placing his hands up in the air Conrad singles for them to calm themselves, "Please understand your highness, but these creatures can not be controlled. Their powers are famous for killing hundreds of lives. We lock them away for the safety of everyone, including you."

"What? They are a danger to me?" Yuri asks, even more shocked then before.

"Yes, even with your powers there is a chance that you could die…"

Silence fell between them, Yuri just looking to the ground as if thinking of what to say in response to that statement. His face showing the conflict inside him at the news of someone able to destory him despite the fact of him being the most powerful demon… the demon king… and the pure innocents of wishing to free the creature he's never even seen before from its chains. If he relished it his people may be killed, but if he didn't he would just be viewed as a hypocrite by his people… as well as himself.

Seeing her son struggle with the choose Jennifer places her hand on his shoulder before stepping up to stand on his side. "There isn't such a think as 'uncontrolled' as long as you learn to control it, right Yu-chan?" Jennifer states with the same fire as she always has demonstrating the source of Yuri's since of justice. Looking up towards his mother Yuri smiles and nods at her, "Yea you're right. As long as he learns to control his powers then he won't be a threat. Conrad, please understand that I want this country to be free for everyone."

"If that is your wish then we shall let them free, your majesty," Conrad responds with a respectful smile.

"I wouldn't expect any less from his highness and his mother, and it just so happens I know where one is being kept," Celi chimes in happily.

"Please show us I've always wanted a child with little wings," Jennifer informs in her cheery voice. Finally she would see someone with wings, she couldn't wait!

Yuri hangs his head, sometimes his mother was a bit much. "Mother, please…."

Celi just laughs happily, "Come if we leave now we will be able to meet up with Wolfie~"

"Wolfram?" Yuri repeats in slight shock. What did he have to do with the winged creatures?

"Oh, we're going to see Wolfie?" Jennifer asks, eyes sparkling in hope that they will.

"Well of course. We are going to the land under his family's name where he is visiting. Come on now! Let us hurry!" Celi orders while grabbing their wrists and running back to the castle in excitement. Conrad following them from behind sighing as the town's people gave them strange looks and began rumors… this is going to be one mess that will be fun to clean up later.

Taking them to a carriage Celi pushes them into it showing how must she wanted to see her little boy most likely do to the fact that Jennifer has come to their world. That would defiantly help with the marriage. Entering the carriage after them Celi sits by Jennifer, closing the door while Conrad told the guard where they were off to before taking seat to control the horses. Just as the carriage starts up Celi's and Jennifer's conversation started up. 

"You must tell me how you got to know these creatures," Celi chats.

"It's from fairy tells from Earth. They are always talking about demons and angels having these beautiful wings and when Yuri's father told me he was a demon I thought he would have some or at least his children, but sadly they didn't," Jennifer informs with a sad sigh of disappointment.

"Oh my, those must be some tells! You must tell me them."

"Why of course I will."

With that their conversation unravels of tales of the legends from Earth as well as talks of how Yuri's and Wolfram's wedding will play out, this is what they spent hours on while the carriage heads to the lands of the Bielefelds. (AN#4)

Arriving at the lands Conrad slows down as they enter a massive city full of people who got out of the way only to whisper to each other about the strange carriage they knew all too well as Celi's. Steering their way towards the castle Conrad passes the opening gates then rode over to the doors just as servants open them for the visitors while the Bielefelds came out as well to greet them.

Stopping the horses Conrad steps down from his position from the seat to open the door for the others. Holding out his hand he helps lady Celi and lady Jennifer out of the carriage before helping Yuri himself out of the carriage… (AN#5)

Wolfram's POV

Walking down the hallway Wolfram wasn't sure what to think about the news he had just heard as he rubs the locket he had tucked away into his pocket on his way here. Why had they –

His thoughts were interrupted when the sound of a carriage rang threw the halls. Someone was visiting them? But Wolfram had heard no news of who would be joining them; his men are suppose to arrive tomorrow along with his belongings. Wondering who it could be Wolfram heads towards the doors. Along the way the windows reveal to him the carriage of his mother. Had she heard the news already? Even more confused then ever Wolfram rushes out to greet his mother, only to be shocked that not only had she brought Yuri she also had Jennifer with her…

"Yuri…?" Wolfram's voice barely manages to say. 'No, I'm not ready for this yet!' His mind screams at what fate had brought to him. This causes Yuri to look towards him while he felt a strong hand fall upon his right shoulder before the owner steps to stand at the side of Wolfram as if to give him strength.

"Celi, it has been awhile. It is a pleasure to welcome you to our humble home," the man greets with politeness.

"It sure has… I thought you were on a journey," Celi replies back with a seldom voice.

"Celi, who is this?" Yuri pipes up.

"This is Wolfram's father," Celi introduces.

"And you must be the new Demon King. I am sorry, but I am going to steal Wolfram away from you. From now on he's going to live here," he informs.

"What? Why are you taking away my dear Wolfie?" Celi asks in worry.

Holding up his left hand as if to calm Celi he answers her with, "Sorry I did not mean to worry you, Celi. I thought you had already heard the news of Wolfram becoming the new lord of these lands." (AN#6)

"The new lord?"

"Yes, we had a meeting and all agreed that Wolfram has more then enough power and skill to rule this land."

"But what about his marriage to my Yu-chan?" Jennifer pipes up in concern.

"Ah about that, Wolfram," he says as he gives a gentle push to Wolfram to move him towards them. Feeling his father's hand leave his shoulder Wolfram strongly walks towards Yuri, holding back tears as their eyes lock.

"Sorry, Yuri…" Wolfram's mouth motions without sound to his thoughts. Lifting up his left hand he very softly slaps the left side of Yuri's cheek with a very weak smile, "Sorry I have duties to attend to…" With that Wolfram made haste for the castle leaving a bewildered Yuri behind.

Yuri's POV

Yuri blinks as Wolfram mouths something that he couldn't even hear let alone understand, everything just spinning around him and he was just left there in a state of confusion. Just what the heck WAS going on anyways?

"Please excuse us, we still have preparations to complete. The servers will make sure you feel at home while you wait," Wolfram's father states before bowing to them and following Wolfram with the others.

"Oh poor Wolfie…" Sadly states Celi.

"What just happen?" Yuri finally asks, dumbfounded.

"He just denounced your marriage Yuri."

"What?" Lightly asks the ever confused Yuri. Wolfram fought with him tooth and nail ever since they got engaged! This had to be a dream! There was no way Yuri's dream of freedom could come this easy… could there?

"When you slap the left cheek with your left palm you are breaking your engagement, Yuri," Conrad informs him sounding sad himself.

He… He was actually free…?

AN1: …. You know what? Why not? Lets do this! WOOT!

AN2: OMG how could I forget that she calls him Yu-chan? T_T

AN3: I don't know would he use Jennifer or Miko? Since she always tells people to call her Jennifer it makes more since for him to introduce her as such… then again I'm not sure. If anyone knows the correct way he would say this then please correct me I don't mind fixing my mistakes ^_^

AN4: I'm cutting this short because I realized that I'm not very good at Jennifer's character v.v;

AN5: *binks in disbelief* Am… am I really done with Jennifer? *Reads the paragraph again* I am… WOOOT! If I EVER try this again someone SHOOT me! WOOT! I'm done! *celebrates* NEVER AGAIN! NEVER!

AN6: They were lords… right… right?

Author: Woot! I'm finally got threw this fanfic with hours of trying to get a job and working with Jennifer which was no easy task I tell you! Now lets talk to the characters as a sorry for taking so long~

Jennifer: Oh, you shouldn't worry so much miss writer.

Author: Uhh thanks… but I still worry v.v; I love readers so… now I feel bad.

Jennifer: You did your best, right?

Author: Yea… still….

Jennifer: *pulls author into a hug and pats her back* It's okay~

Author: *tears up* You are too good to me! *huggies!*


End file.
